Chat Room
by AshuriiItachisgirl01
Summary: I no this seems like a bazillion other chat room style stories, but in ways it isnt. There is things in this story you wont see anywhere else, and if you have, then you must be one of the select few from my area of TN.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) this is not the first "Chapter" of this story. you will need to know this list before you will understand the IM type scenario. Some of the names are kinda obvious, but this list is for just in case. i do not own Naruto, the characters, or anything affiliated with the series. The only characters that i own are Ashurii and Riley(who will be introduced later in the story.) You will notice that Riley does not have a Screen Name just yet. I have yet to create one for her. please bare with me. it may take a few days, possibly a week to get the actual chapter up because i am not used to this type of writing.

* * *

**Artisabang**_**-**__Deidara_

**Puppetmaster**-_Sasori_

**Clankiller**_-Itachi_

**Notafish**_-Kisame_

**Killerplantman-**_Zetsu_

**Filthyrich**_-Kakuzu_

**Jashinforgivesnoone**_-Hidan_

**Leader-**_Pein_

**Crystalbeauty**_-Ashurii_

**Kibaisasexybeast-**_Kiba_

**Toobusywatchingclouds-**_Shikamaru_

**Iseeall-**_Neji _

**Bugking-**_Shino_

**MistressoftheByakugan**_-Hinata_

**Seductress-**_Kurenai_

**Toadsage**_-Jiraiya_

**Ladyofthesake**_-Tsunade_

**Ilikepie**_-Choji_

**Thehotone**_-Ino_

**Hokage'sfavorite**_-Sakura_

**I'myouthoriented**_-Gai_

**Kanoha'shansomedevil**_-Lee_

**Weaponsaremyspecialty**_-Tenten_

**Slavetoichaicha**_-Kakashi_

**WrathoftheJinchuriki**_-Naruto_

**Avengerofmyclan**_-Sasuke_

**Chainsmoker**_-Asuma_

**Lordofthesand**_-Gaara_

**SexGoddess**_-Temari_

**Kingofthepuppets**_-Kankuro_


	2. Chapter 2

_**i do not own naruto in any way shape or form...Ashurii is my only character in this chapter. other than that, i do not own the characters.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

**Artisabang HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Puppetmaster HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Clankiller HAS LOGGED ON.**

**CrystalBeauty HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Hokage'sfavorite HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Thehotone HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Avengerofmyclan HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Lordofthesand HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Sexgoddess HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Iseeall HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Crystalbeauty: **_hey Temari.._

**Sexgoddess: **_hey Ashurii_

**Artisabang: **_Ashurii, you're here, un. How are you?_

**Crystalbeauty: **_yeah. deidara, this is the same screen name i've been using since i've been living here...you should know that..._

**Iseeall: **_what the... Lady Ashurii...how have you been? I know Lady hokage is still upset about your decision to join...them...but you are still family and i love you._

**Crystalbeauty: **_I am fine, Neji. How is Kiba taking it? I know how much he liked me._

**Avengerofmyclan:**_As long as you don't date Itachi..._

**ClanKiller: **_Haha very funny little brother._

**Crystalbeauty: **_Oh, yeah, Sasuke...like your brother would date me._

**Thehotone:**_Sasuke...ummm I have a question_

**Avengerofmyclan: **_sigh What??_

**Thehotone: **_Will you go out with me??_

**Lordofthesand:**_Girly...you better back off..._

**Iseeall:**_ Wow..i did not see that coming...and I see ALL_

**Thehotone: **_WTF?!_

**Artisabang: **_Gosh, even i knew that was coming, un._

**Hokage'sfavorite: **_Ino-pig. If you would have listened to me, you would have already known that Sasuke and Gaara were dating._

**Sexgoddess: **_Ashurii, when you called you said you wanted to talk to me...what about._

**Crystalbeauty:**_I would tell you now, but he's online. When he gets off then Ill tell you._

**Sexgoddess: **_oh...its about HIM? okay. _

**Thehotone HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**Artisabang:**_Hey Itachi, do you ever feel left out when Ashurii and Temari start talking to each other?_

**Clankiller:**_ All the time. you don't sleep in the same room..._

**Crystalbeauty: **_hey, what does that mean... you love me and you know it. So, Neji, when are you going to ask out Tenten?_

**Iseeall: **_I don't know, Lady Ashurii. You know what?_

**Sexgoddess: **_what?_

**Iseeall: **_we should all hang out. not as shinobi but as people. As friends._

**Hokage'sfavorite:**_yeah, we could see how strong you have gotten with Itachi _

**Avengerofmyclan:**_ she better not be getting strong with my brother._

**Crystalbeauty:**_Sasuke, i've already told you...he wouldn't date me anyway, so get over it_

**Lordofthesand: **_baby, we have to go. we have reservations at 7_

**Lordofthesand HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**Avengerofmyclan HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**Artisabang: **_hey, Itachi...I got to talk to you about that one thing you wanted to talk to me about that has to do with that one person...if you know what i mean, un_

**Clankiller:**_yeah...well, girls and Neji we'll be back oh, Ashurii...You, me, Temari, and Retard need to talk, just us later._

**Crystalbeauty: **_okey_

**Clankiller HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**Artisabang HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**Hokage'sfavorite: **_Neji, ummm you are good with advice...on a scale from 1 to 10 how bad do you think that Tsunade would kill me if i was to ask out Deidara?_

**Iseeall: **_well, Sakura, if it bugs you that bad, wait to ask him out and ask Lady hokage yourself. well, Ladies, I have to be up early to train. I will talk to you later. Lady Ashurii, we need to hang out one day as a family._

**Iseeall HAS LOGGED OUT.**

**Hokage'sfavorite:**_ yeah, i better be going too...god and all creation knows he will be dragging me out of bed to train with the rest of them._

**Hokage'sfavorite HAS LOGGED OUT.**

**Sexgoddess: **_well, what about Itachi?_

**Crystalbeauty:**_well, i like him, a lot and i don't know what to do... should I ask him out or should i ignore my feelings for him?_

**Sexgoddess: **_i think you should tell him, personally. you are like my sister, so of course i would have to be doing a lot of threatening and so will Neji and Kiba won't be to happy, but Kiba will respect your choice and will be willing to take you back in a heartbeat._

**Crystalbeauty:**_thank you Temari. I really appreciate it._

**Sexgoddess:**_ don't you two share a bed anyway?_

**Crystalbeauty: **_yeah when he or i aren't on a mission. _

**WrathoftheJinchuriki HAS LOGGED IN.**

**WrathoftheJinchuriki: **_hey, who is on?_

**Crystalbeauty: **_Temari and I are online_

**WrathoftheJinchuriki: **_is that all? well, If Hinata gets on, tell her to call me._

**WrathoftheJinchuriki HAS LOGGED OUT.**

**Artisabang HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Clankiller HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Clankiller:**_ who is on?_

**Sexgoddess:**_Ashurii and I. Naruto was on but he got off...which was a waste of time and space._

**Artisabang: **_Temari did you talk to you know who about you know what, un?_

**Sexgoddess:**_ yea..did you?_

**Artisabang: **_yea...now Itachi...tell her what we talked about, un_

**Clankiller: **_do i have to do it now?? we sleep together..._

**Sexgoddess:**_Yes..Itachi you HAVE to tell her now. Or Deidara will..._

**Crystalbeauty:**_I don't care who tells me, but someone tell me...im confused._

**Artisabang: **_Itachi has something he wants to tell you._

**Crystalbeauty: **_what is it Itachi?? sweet voice_

**ClanKiller: **_I ummmmmmm...i like you..._

_(__**2 minutes passed**__)_

**Sexgoddess: **_Is anyone there?_

**Artisabang: **_Itachi...Ashurii...are you 2 alive, un?_

**Clankiller: **_well, that answered my question..._

**Crystalbeauty:**_yes, Deidara, I am alive...smiles_

**Sexgoddess:**_ Inform me on what just happened._

**Clankiller: **_She just kissed me._

**Crystalbeauty:**_ blushes_

**Artisabang: **_wait, did you ask her, un?_

**Sexgoddess:**_Deidara you are retarded...look up..._

**Artisabang:**_looks up oh...Oh...OH!!, un. okey sry._

**Crystalbeauty: **_now Temari, you have to keep your deal..._

**Toobusywatchingclouds HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Toobusywatchingclouds: **_who is on?_

**Sexgoddess:**_well, me, Ashurii, Itachi and Deidara. Shikamaru I have a question..._

**Clankiller: **_DEIDARA!! What did you just do?! _

**Crystalbeauty:**_ baby, just go over there and find out... sighs ugh _

**Toobusywatchingclouds: **_this is such a drag...yes Temari...what is your question?_

**Artisabang: **_Ashurii...save me, un._

**Crystalbeauty:**_I'll be back...Temari, just ask him..._

**Crystalbeauty IS AWAY FROM HER KEYBOARD.**

**Sexgoddess:**_well, Shikamaru... i was wondering if you would go out with me?_

**Toobusywatchingclouds: **_blushes well...actually i was about to ask you the same thing._

**Notafish HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Puppetmaster HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Avengerofmyclan HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Crystalbeauty: **_oh, Sasuke, when did you get online?_

**Avengerofmyclan: **_i just got online_

**Notafish:**_hey, Ashurii...Sasori and I are trying to get Hidan a g/f. know any single immortal girls?_

**Crystalbeauty:**_no, but Temari might_

**Toobusywatchingclouds:**_ you guys could try to get Riley to date him. She's immortal_

**Puppetmaster: **_can you get her on here?_

**Sexgoddess: **_Shikamaru, isnt Riley your sister? _

**Toobusywatchingclouds:**_no...She's my exgirlfriend. That's how i know she is immortal...she doesnt die...trust me._

**Clankiller:**_ baby, are you coming to bed?_

**Avengerofmyclan: **_who are you calling baby?_

**Crystalbeauty: **_yes, i'll be there in a minute. I have to see what happened between Temari and Shikamaru_

**Clan­killer:**_alright Sasuke, I need to talk to you in the morning._

**Clankiller HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**Sexgoddess:**_ i would tell you, but he didn't answer me...not yet anyway..._

**Toobusywatchingclouds:**_i didn't answer you, did i? hmmmm...well then I'll have to do that..._

**Notafish: **_Ashurii, are you dating Itachi? sry random question._

**Puppetmaster:**_ well, Leader isn't going to be happy._

**Crystalbeauty: **_he will have to get over it then because we had a deal. I can do what i want out side of missions and meetings or i go back to Kanoha. And I know that Tsunade will be willing to take me back at any given time._

**Avengerofmyclan:**_ you are dating my brother? Great...now i have to be nice to him.._

**Sexgoddess: **_why don't you try to patch things up between you and Itachi? Shikamaru are you going to answer me?_

**Puppetmaster: **_Shikamaru, tell Riley to email me... I'm going to bed. Ashurii, I would watch yourself around Leader for a while so he can get used to you and Itachi._

**Notafish:**_yeah, im going to go also. I'll see you in the morning, Ashurii._

**Artisabang:**_Ashurii,un your b/f has an attitude problem...Im going to bed...please control him in the morning, un._

**Puppetmaster HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**Notafish HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**Artisabang HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**Toobusywatchingclouds:**_Temari, yes i will go out with you. this is troublesome...stupid cat. I'm going to bed. I'll be on later, Temari._

**Toobusywatchingclouds HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**Crystalbeauty: **_I'm happy for you, Temari. I'm gonna go to bed before Itachi has a cow...lol. Sasuke..please take Temari's advice and try to work things out between you and your brother...if not for yourself, for me. _

**Crystalbeauty HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**Sexgoddess: **_well, sasuke, how did your date with Gaara go?_

**Avengerofmyclan:**_it was fun...it was the happiest i've been in a while. It's the happiest i've seen him in a while too. I'm going to go to bed. I'll talk to you later._

**Avengerofmyclan HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**Sexgoddess HAS LOGGED OFF.**

_**(thirty minutes later)**_

**MistressoftheByakugan HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Kibaisasexybeast HAS LOGGED ON.**

**MistressoftheByakuga: **_hello Kiba. how are you today?_

**Kibaisasexybeast: **_i am good Hinata...so, how r u?_

**MistressoftheByakugan: **_I'm okay. i guess how is Naruto?_

**Kibaisasexybeast:**_ what? that fool?? he's just as retarded as he was yesterday._

**MistressoftheByakugan:**_Na--naruto is not retarded._

**Kibaisasexybeast:**_ ...(thinking)... so do you want to come over for a while? _

**MistressoftheByakugan:**_to do what, Kiba?_

**Kibaisasexybeast:**_idk...we could hang out or something..._

**WrathoftheJinchuriki HAS LOGGED ON**

**WrathoftheJinchuriki:**_hello Hinata...i guess everybody got off before you got on. I told Ashurii to tell you to call me._

**MistressoftheByakugan: **_he-he-hello Na-na-naruto...ummmm i can c-c-call you if you w-want me t-t-to._

**Kibaisasexybeast: **_Hinata...can you?_

**WrathoftheJinchutiki:**_ wait...what? I'm confused._

**Kibaisasexybeast: **_didnt take much_

**MistressoftheByakugan: **_Kiba...im busy tonight. I'm sorry._

**Kibaisasexybeast: **_whatever..._

**Kibaisasexybeast HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**WrathoftheJinchuriki: **_what was that about, Hinata?_

**MistressoftheByakugan: **_Kiba wanted me to come over to hang out._

**Hokage's­favorite HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Hokage'sfavorite: **_hey, Hinata, can i talk to you. It's about Deidara._

**MistressoftheByakugan: **_yeah, I can talk to you._

**WrathoftheJinchuriki: **_can i help too, Sakura. I know that i am annoying, but i can try to help._

**Hokage'sfavorite: **_i guess, Naruto, just dont say anything to anyone._

**MistressoftheByakugan: **_well, Sakura, what is on your mind?_

**Hokage'sfavorite: **_well, i really like Deidara, but i dont know what Lady Tsunade would say if i asked him out. What do you think i should do?_

**MistressoftheByakugan:**_well, if you really like him...ask him...but talk to Lady Hokage first. _

**Artisabang HAS LOGGED ON**

**Artisabang: **_hey, who is on?_

**Hokage'sfavorite: **_me, um Hinata and Naruto. Deidara i have to ask you something in the morning._

**WrathoftheJinchuriki: **_HInata are you going to call me? Im going to get off here._

**MistressoftheByakugan: **_yes, Naruto. ill call you in like 10 minutes._

**WrathoftheJinchuriki HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**Ladyofthesake HAS LOGGED ON**

**Ladyofthesake: **_Sakura are you on? i need to speak to you alone right now._

**Hokage'sfavorite:**_ yes, ma'am. do you want to open a new chat room? it would be easier._

**Ladyofthesake: **_i have one ready. go ahead and switch over. I will return you momentarily._

**Hokage'sfavorite HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**Ladyofthesake HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**MistressoftheByakugan: **_i hope she talks to Lady Hokage about that question._

**Artisabang: **_what question, un??_

**MistressoftheByakugan: **_the one she is going to ask you i guess in the morning or momentarily. i think._

**(Meanwhile in other chat room)**

**Hokage'sfavorite HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Ladyofthesake HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Ladyofthesake:**_Sakura, i was told that you wished to speak to me about something. what do you like to talk to me about?_

**Hokage'sfavorite:**_ well...there is this guy..._

**Ladyofthesake:**_ what about this guy?_

**Hokage'sfavorite:**_ i really like him...but..._

**Ladyofthesake:**_ but...? what's wrong?_

**Hokage'sfavorite:**_ the group of people he hangs out with..._

**Ladyofthesake:**_yes, Sakura?_

**Hokage'sfavorite: **_is the Akatsuki_

**Ladyofthesake:**_well, how much do you like him?_

**Hokage'sfavorite: **_a lot. but i..._

**Ladyofthesake:**_ but what?_

**Hokage'sfavorite: **_i thought you would be upset with me...over it._

**Ladyofthesake:**_ why? which one of the seven...do you like_

**Hokage'sfavorite:**_Deidara..._

**Ladyofthesake: **_well, Sakura, tell him. as long as he doesn't treat you with disrespect, then i wont be upset. now, i will tell you that i wish you would have found someone in the village, but it is your decision._

**Seductress HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Seductress: **_oh, Lady Hokage, i see that you are on._

**Hokage'sfavorite: **_hello Kurenai sensei._

**Seductress:**_good evening Sakura, how is Deidara? Have you asked him yet?_

**Hokage'sfavorite: **_not yet, but i was just on my way to ask him. he was beaten by Itachi earlier for blowing up Itachi's coffee maker..._

**Seductress: **_you would think he would learn not to do that. that's what the third coffee maker this month?_

**Hokage'sfavorite: **_yeah, Lady Hokage, i'm going to go. thank you for your understanding._

**Hokage'sfavorite HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**Ladyofthesake: **_she worries me sometimes. Dating one of the Akatsuki._

**Seductress: **_yes, but isn't one of our own now an Akatsuki member? and Sasuke said she was dating Uchiha, Itachi._

**Ladyofthesake: **_yes, and she worries me too. Has Kiba found out the news yet?_

**Seductress: **_i don't think so, but it is going to kill him. If Hinata doesn't first._

**(back in other chat room)**

**Hokage'sfavorite: **_Deidara, Hinata are you still on here?_

**Artisabang: **_yes, un i'm here. Hinata had to go, Naruto was being all call me and she was like okay naruto._

**Crystalbeauty HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Clankiller HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Jashinforgivesnoone HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Leader HAS LOGGED ON.**

**SexGoddess HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Crystalbeauty: **_Sakura...just ask him...before i sick Naruto on you._

**Sexgoddess: **_who's asking what?_

**Hokage'sfavorite: **_okey, fine...Deidara, i like you a lot and i was wondering if you weren't seeing anybody, its okay if you are, but if you're not..._

**Clankiller: **_god hurry it up, it doesnt take that long to ask a question._

**Sexgoddess: **_im confused._

**Hokage'sfavorite: **_will you go out with me, Deidara?_

**(2 minutes pass)**

**Clankiller: **_GODDMN IT, DEIDARA!!_

**Crystalbeauty: **_baby, calm down!! Deidara, answer Sakura's question...before i release Itachi and let him kill you._

**Artisabang: **_Sakura, i will go out with you. i have liked you for a while now and i was hoping that you would ask...before i would. _

**Leader: **_wait...Ashurii...who did you just call baby?_

**Crystalbeauty: **_Pein?! how long have you been on here?_

**Leader: **_answer my question._

**Jashinforgivesnoone: **_she just called Itachi that, Leader._

**Clankiller: **_if you weren't immortal, i'd kill you, so i'll settle with kicking your ss_

**Leader: **_are you two dating? i now know that Deidara has a girlfriend..._

**Crystalbeauty: **_yes, sir. we are dating. if you have a problem with that, sir..._

**Leader:**_I didnt say that i did. why did we get on her again, Hidan?_

**Jashinforgivesnoone: **_meeting...your office...10 minutes..._

**Leader: **_ah...yes...Deidara, Ashurii, Itachi..there is a meeting in my office in 10 minutes..it is mandatory that you attend. is that understood??_

**Crystalbeauty:**_Pein...of course...you need to chill out...start doing Yoga or something._

**Clankiller: **_forget yoga...he'd be cheerfuller if he got laid..._

**Crystalbeauty: **_O My god_

**Artisabang:**_omfg...lol_

**Hokage'sfavorite: **_you did not just say that?!_

**Sexgoddess:**_rotflmaoiami(Rolling On The Floor Laughing My ss Off In A Mental Institution)_

**Jashinforgivesnoone: **_slaps face you are a moron, Itachi._

**Leader: **_actually...he's right...ahemclears throat THAT WAS SO OUT OF LINE!! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF THE FACT THAT YOU SAID THAT IN FRONT OF THESE FINE YOUNG LADIES...DIDN'T YOUR MO--_

**Crystalbeauty: **_i think we've had enough of this, PEIN!! you KNOW why we dont go there!!_

**Jashinforgivesnoone: **_Leader..if i may..i suggest we go get ready for the meeting...now._

**Leader HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**Jasinforgivesnoone HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**Crystalbeauty: **_well, guys..i guess we should go now that Itachi's ticked off Pein..._

**Crystalbeauty HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**Clankiller: **_lets go Deidara..._

**Clankiller HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**Artisabang: **_AWWWW do i have too...fine...Sakura...i'll be on in a little bit._

**Artisabang HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**Sexgoddess: **_well, isnt he just getting into trouble...you two will look adorable._

**Hokage'sfavorite: **_yeah...we need to talk to Neji about meeting up with them to hang out together like old times._

**Sexgoddess: **_oh..like you wanting to beat in her face because she was the only person Sasuke thought of as a sister...which is more than he thought of you as until he and Gaara started dating?? wow sounds like fun...enter sarcasm_

**Hokage'sfavorite: **_no...after that when Sasuke started dating Gaara..._

**Toobusywatchingclouds HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Toobusywatchingclouds: **_hey, baby...this is such a drag..._

**Iseeall HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Iseeall: **_hey, Shikamaru...if you are on here...Tsunade is looking for you...something about a mission..._

**Toobusywatchingclouds: **_this is such a drag. can i not talk to my woman for three minutes without one of you harassing me about that mission... this is so troublesome._

**Puppetmaster HAS LOGGED ON.**

**Puppetmaster: **_is Temari? on here?_

**Sexgoddess: **_yes...what is it Sasori?_

**Puppetmaster: **_have you guys talked to Riley yet?_

**Toobusywatchingclouds: **_no..i havent tried to kill her recently..._

**Sexgoddess: **_even though you know she doesnt die?? rather pointless...dont you think?_

**Toobusywatchingclouds: **_a bit yes, but its fun...and it releaves stress._

**Iseeall: **_Shikamaru...now...Lady Hokage wants you in her office...before she kills me and Temari..._

**Puppetmaster: **_well, if you talk to her, tell her to get on...around like 3 am-ish._

**Puppetmaster HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Iseeall HAS LOGGEDD OFF**

**Toobusywatchingclouds HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Hokage'sfavorite: **_well, that was interesting...anyways..i'm going to go...i have to help your lover boy with his mission...he is right.,...this is such a drag...i'll talk to you later._

**Hokage'sfavorite HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**Sexgoddess HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**(two hours later)**

**Clankiller HAS LOGGED ON**

**Filthyrich HAS LOGGED ON**

**Clankiller: **_you wanted to talk to me, kakuzu?_

**Filthyrich: **_yeah...you need a girlfriend._

**Clankiller: **_Kakuzu...i..._

**Filthyrich: **_i know...you dont know where to look...i got just the girl for you_

**Clankiller: **_really, Kakuzu...i'm taken_

**Filthyrich: **_taken aback that i would help you...yeah...so am i... but thats what semifriends are for_

**Clankiller: **_no..i mean i have a girlfriend._

**Filthyrich: **_you...girlfriend...right...you just dont want me to hook you up with my sister..do you...you son of a b!h...after all this fing work i had to do to even get to give a dmn about me again...you have to fing go and say that you have a girlfriend just because i wanted to do something nice for you..._

**Clankiller: **_no...i honestly have a girlfriend...Ashurii and i are dating...you can ask her..now shut the fk up..._

**Clankiller HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**Filthyrich HAS LOGGED OFF.**

**A/N: i am currently taking any requests and suggestions at this time. if you submit a suggestion or request...i will try to get in in within the next three chapters. i really appreciate it.**

* * *


End file.
